


When He Comes

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-27
Updated: 2005-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai and Gojyo don't like the risks Sanzo takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He Comes

Yelling at Sanzo only pisses him off, so they show displeasure in other ways. Hakkai does it by thrusting deep and withdrawing gentle; keeping the rhythm slower than Sanzo likes, using all that hidden strength to hold Sanzo still, make him take it just like this.

Gojyo teases, for his part, licks and kisses but never quite takes Sanzo in, watching with half-lidded eyes.

Sanzo is flushed; it looks like anger. Some of it likely is. He comes to them knowing the consequences, but he is still Sanzo and disinclined to accept their chastisement with grace.

His grace lies elsewhere.


End file.
